


unfinished never gonna finish

by Ectoslimer



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectoslimer/pseuds/Ectoslimer





	

Wallace:  
Wallace had been constantly alerted to Scotts lateness through the constant droning of the alarm clock with ten minute breaks, through this method he figured the other might as well turn the damn thing off instead of constantly putting it on snooze because it seemed he had hit the thing around half a dozen times so was way late for his plans anyway. The two had been roommates for several years now despite the constant nagging from Wallace for the other to find his own place and move out, though he didn't have the heart to kick him out himself and over time he had accustomed himself to Scotts ways to a point he didn't really think about separating too often anymore, until he would bring home a hook-up and find Scott sprawled out on the lone mattress, leaving him with a lot of disappointing ends to his nights though recently he had been bringing back less and less, perhaps because he had learned from his mistakes but the rising tension between him and his roommate and the almost arguments they had about the others current girlfriends were making him slightly suspicious of his feelings nowadays. As the alarm caught him off guard for the eighth time he padded over scornfully, taking a sip of his coffee as he barely hit into Scotts side with his foot. "If you're gonna dismiss your plans with this girl you might as well give her a break and end it, Scott..", he grumbled with a huff as he padded to sit in his armchair. "And if you don't turn off that thing its going out the window...Are you even listening?".

Scott:  
Staring at the ceiling only really works to dismiss your worries for so long, Scott's slowly beginning to learn that lesson the hard way. He'd long since stopped pretending to be asleep and just cut the facade already, more than frustrated by his utter lack of motivation to get up out of his stupid bed, to text his stupid girlfriend, to call off his stupid date, anything like that. Everything's just so... hard, lately. Sure, he feels like a burden to his friend and roommate, but Wallace of all people should know how difficult things are for him! No, he's not whining, and he's not being a brat. He's just... struggling. When Wallace nudges his side walking by, he rolls over to face him slowly, his eyes narrowed a bit as he stares up at him, hesitating a bit before reaching over to disable his alarm, tired of it going off at all. With a lack of sleep starting to show under his eyes, it should be obvious he's not the most alert at the moment. "Fine, fine, there. Happy now?" He sighs, rubbing his eyes with frustration. "I... I'm just not going. She should... she should understand. She's way too nice. I'll just... make it up to her in a few days," he shakes his head. Now, he's not an idiot. He knows that's not true, and he knows it's only hurting her further, but... well, lying to himself has gotten him this far in life, right?

Wallace:  
He was almost caught off guard by the unfamiliar frustration from the other, used to him being more of a clumsy person in the morning than this on edge, though he was seeing more and more of this side of Scott and though he hid his concern, it was there.

He huffed to himself with a roll of his eyes as he got back up, yet again, and made his way back to the mattress and the mess currently ontop of it. "She's /too/ nice? Well you of all people should know this isn't the way to repay her..", he sighed as he tossed his robe aside to half sit, half lay beside the other as he pet his back briefly. "C'mon, bud, you gotta leave the house sometime..", he encouraged.

"If you're this dismissive of seeing her why don't you just....end things? You don't seem very happy to be getting out there again,", he muttered as he stretched slightly, tone changing significantly from his past murmurs of aggression, almost trying to be /comforting/. He kept the silence a moment before giving another tired sigh as he piped up. "How about we do something tonight? I think we could both use a drink, I've got nothing better to do, not with the way me and 'other' Scott are going..".

Scott:  
Allowing Wallace an attempt at comforting him - which doesn't do much in the way of cheering him up or motivating him - he simply lays there pathetically, shaking his head. He groans into his pillow with frustration, stress beyond not just knowing what to do, but not knowing how to do it either. After a solid moment of wallowing into the soft sanctuary of his pillow, he turns his head once more to face him, a wide frown on his face. "I don't have to leave the house, this is where I belong now," he mutters aimlessly, shaking his head. "It's just... it's so /hard/, Wallace, she's... she's so clingy and sweet, I don't know how to feel about it. Not to mention the shit with... you-know-who - she's stuck in my head too and I just-- I have zero clue how to fix this shit." Though... the promise of having a distraction does sound nice, especially if there's alcohol involved. He hasn't had that kind of thing to clear his mind in ages, it feels like. After a long pause to think it over, he nods. "... hm. Maybe we can... It's been a while, anyway."

Wallace:  
His hand hesitantly hovered a moment before settling to briefly rub at the distressed redheads back, sighing softly to himself before flinching the hand away as the other became aware once again and turned his head, rolling his eyes at the dramatisation of it all. "You do not, I'll fucking carry you out of this house myself if I have to, and trust me, it'll be just as unpleasant for the both of us..", he half-joked.

Despite being with him throughout all this he still didn't understand how the other got himself into this mess to begin with, or how dramatic his 'girl trouble was'. "You need to forget about her Scott, the sooner you do the sooner she stops controlling your life..", he almost frowned.

Though there was a silver lining as Scott finally half-almost-agreed to his plans, having been pretty lonely himself recently with his own relationship issues and Scott constantly out doing exciting shit with whatever girl he was fixated on that week. "Don't you have band practise tonight?", he mumbled in the process of getting up to make the other a coffee, half naked by this point in rebellion of the clothes-rules the other liked to put in place for him, somewhat hopeful that the other noticed so he could wind him up some more as he padded back to crouch down and hand him a mug.

Scott:  
It's then that Scott shakes his head, letting out a dry half-chuckle, and he sits up slowly, rubbing his forehead for a moment and ruffling up his ruthless bedhead. Jeez... how long has it been since he last properly dressed up? Even got out of his pajamas? He's got no idea, and that thought makes him kind of sad. 

Maybe Wallace has the right idea after all.

"I mean, I do, but... I dunno, the guys already kinda know what the hell's going on here, so I don't think they'd give much of a shit about me finally getting a damn bit of self-care, y'know?..." he mutters softly, taking the mug from the other man with a silent thanks, sipping at it slowly and wincing from the heat. He never learns.

"Anyways... what's your plan then? Drinks at home? Or are we going out?" He asks, holding the warm mug in his hands and letting the heat spread through him. It's... pleasant.

Wallace:  
He slowly sat himself on the edge of the mattress with a small nod, slipping his robe back on with a small sigh. "I don't know why you still bother with those guys, it's not as if you're selling records or anything..", he mumbled with a sigh, actually maybe kind of jealous that he spent so much time with the band, though he wouldn't admit to that, he was one to act like he cherished the time alone when really it was beginning to take its tole on him. "I was thinking more of a stay-in kind of night..Don't feel too in the mood to be running into exes...besides, if we go out don't you risk the possibilities of running into that chick you keep making an ass of yourself infront of? I forget her name, Ronda?", he mumbled the last part half to himself, sighing lightly, he could barely remember half the names Scott told him these days, especially when most of the conversations took place after a night out. He flinched slightly at the sound of the doorbell, quirking a brow to the other. "Expecting someone? Im guessing you're gonna make /me/ get that?".

Scott:  
"It's Ramona," he mutters under his breath, shaking his head. "But you're right... I'm not really in the mood to meet up with anyone else, much less someone who I know actually matters what they think of me," he shrugs, feeling very unwilling to dress up and look like any less of a mess than he does right now. At the sound of the doorbell, he perks up a little bit, holding his mug near his chest. No, he isn't expecting company or anything, but his curiosity is certainly heightened. "Uh, no, I don't... know who that might be..." he sighs, leaning back against the wall and sipping at his coffee. "Could you, uh... please? I'm not really in a very socialize-y mood right now..." As if that wasn't already obvious, he scoffs at himself, drowning in another drink of the hot brew. He does wonder who could be there, though, more than a little interested even if he doesn't plan to talk to them.

Wallace:  
He rolled his eyes at that. "Oh I see, it doesn't matter what /i/ think of you?", he remarked in joky response, sighing to himself.

It was very alike Scott to be getting visitors at stupid-o'clock that he didn't even remember inviting, much to Wallace's dismay when his house was suddenly intruded by blatant strangers and acquaintances whilst he was half dressed and half awake.

Nevertheless he did as requested though made it very clear that he was unhappy about it as he padded over to the door, only taking a small glance through the peephole before he shook his head and walked off to close the blinds. "It's knives, no chance am I answering to that girl, either you're doing it or we wait it out,", he sighed as he eyed the other a moment, ruffling his hair on the way back to his seat.

Scott:  
At the confirmation that it's the girl he's been avoiding all day, he immediately sets his mug aside, slamming his face right back down into his fluffy pillow and unleashing a groan of frustration into it. After completely purging himself of his irritance, he sighs, turning his head to the side.

"Well. I guess we're just waiting it out," he mutters, quickly reaching over to the lamp and switching it off, darkening the room. There. Even if she manages to peek inside somehow - like going around the corner to peer into a window - she won't know they're home.

"There's no way in hell I'm ready to face her just yet," he sighs, picking up his phone. Surely enough, he's had about seven missed calls and eighteen texts. With it set to silent though, he hadn't even been paying attention. "Wallace, just... just come over here and punch me in the face as hard as you can, alright? I know I deserve it."

Wallace:  
He watched the other freaking out, half in amusement and he only had a few moments contently flopped in his seat before he had to get prior the others request to stop him beating himself up.

"What exactly is the issue with her, Scott? You're avoiding her like the plague,", he mumbled as he padded to sit beside him on the mattress a moment, shifting around some sheets before patting his back, looking away a moment before sighing as he began to lightly smooth over his shirt, soon flopping onto his stomach on the mattress, resting his chin on his forearm as he watched the other. "Spoon?", he mumbled in a half-joke way though somewhere hoped the other would accept, though he usually didn't.

He flinched slightly at a few more tries of the doorbell going off, briefly ruffling the others hair again though zoning out a little and somehow keeping his hand there a little longer than anticipated, soon jerking and pulling it away though not saying anything about it.

Scott:  
Scott grumbles something pointless under his breath, hardly even bothering to turn over if only because that gentle hand on his back is actually kind of soothing. When Wallace moves to touch his hair though, he sighs, closing his eyes and actually relaxing a bit. It's so... nice to have this kind of physical contact with someone who doesn't, well... stress you out as much as others do. "You know what?... yeah, spoon," he mutters, resting there on his side. What harm could it do? Laying here with his best friend? "And... ugh, I would explain it, but I feel like if I do I'll just want to die a little," he laughs dryly, shaking his head. Sure, its... a very dark little joke, but this whole situation with Knives, it's far too complex for even Scott himself to understand.

Wallace:  
He couldn't tell if Scott actually wanted the contact at this moment or if he was just too disgruntled to refuse, either way happily obliging to the acceptance of his notion as he watched him warily a moment before sighing as he rested the weight of his body into his back, forehead resting against the lower neck of the other as he released a small sigh, hands barely touching the other at this point in caution of going so far to scare the other away. He rolled his eyes. "If the situation's so bad don't you owe it to the both of you to call it off?", he mumbled almost hopeful that he'd actually listen to him for once and go with the better option. "I mean this can't be healthy, she's like twelve, Scott, she's got better things to be doing if you're really that bitter about her,", he mumbled in a tone filled with that thick sarcasm of his, arm eventually rest down against the other side at the exact right speed to make sure it wasn't weird or anything.

Scott:  
Scott gives a quiet sigh, shaking his head. He knows Wallace is right - he usually is - but he just doesn't understand the nuances here enough to see why that can't be the case. But when it comes to this sudden intimacy, Scott neither rejects nor embraces it, staying right where he is and allowing Wallace to move however he sees fit. If he wants to pull away, alright; if he wants to hold him closer, that's alright too.

"I mean, yeah, I know that's what I would do in any normal situation, but... ugh, she's so /obsessed/ with me, and if I broke it off with her then her little kid heart would be destroyed," he mutters, shaking his head. "So maybe... I figure maybe if I make her hate me first, then... then she'll be the one to break up with me. Is that such a bad move...?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder at the other, casually draping an arm over the one that's wrapped around his waist.

Wallace:  
He's encouraged slightly to pull back from the awkwardness caused from the lack of response from the other, it was usually that way, and he was used to it, but it put him off sometimes. That didn't stop the overwhelming feeling to blurt out what he wanted to say though, of course he wasn't going to, he wasn't that kind of guy, but the feeling was off-putting and made him feel a little nauseous every time he and Scott got close like this, it wasn't like the closeness he had with other guys because it wasn't just pitiful sex but he couldn't really sink into and enjoy the feeling knowing the other was completely oblivious to it. He quirked a brow briefly as he changed his position to rest his chin on the others shoulder to watch him, frowning lightly. "Doesn't sound like the smartest, move, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days..", he muttered lowly. "So how'd you plan on doing that anyhow?", he sighed before slowly resonating a smirk "You could always tell her your gay,", he mumbled, eyes flickering down when the other finally relaxed and reciprocated the gesture, getting lost in lightly thumbing over the others palm.

Scott:  
Scott can't help but give a quiet chuckle at that, shaking his head. Maybe it would be a good cop-out for Knives, but what happens when she starts crying to others about how he had lied to her, about how he never wanted to kiss her because of that lie? And even still, that lie would be /another/ lie! Then again... Scott's life has always been filled with minor little lies in the first place. Can he really come to expect anything different?

"I mean... maybe. I don't even think she'd believe me, really. I've never even thought about a guy like that... how can I make it believable?" He asks, idly glancing back at Wallace once more, completely oblivious to the strangely nice touches to his arm. "I mean, you're gay. What do I have to do, gay man?" He asks, seeking his homosexual wisdom playfully.

Wallace:  
The subject was banter-ish to begin with but he eventually realised that he shouldn't have really brought it up, even with blatantly giving himself away with the subject, though, Scott really didn't seem to notice the advances, of course he didn't. He rolled his eyes "It's not about the guys it's how you carry yourself to let guys know you're interested, you just have to act camp as all hell and I figure you probably wont have much trouble with that..", he mumbled teasingly as he was slightly caught off guard by the other turning to look at him though, hoping didn't look too flushed or uncomfortable as he glanced over him a moment. He sighed as he gave himself up, almost shaking with how much he was struggling to contain himself before his hand travelled from beneath the others to rest at the others bicep, not taking two moments before letting their lips meet without warning with a regrettable lurch from his heart.

Scott:  
Scott, at first, is completely taken aback by this move. Right... okay, Wallace is here, pressed against his body, and is now... kissing him. Sure. That makes total sense. Is that really what's going on...? He blinks a few times, staring dully over at the other. God, this is... definitely weird. Perhaps part of his wisdom? When he finally pulls back just a bit, cheeks flushed with color, he only continues staring, uncertain of exactly what was happening here. ".... is that.. part of the training?" He mutters quietly, still face to face with Wallace and definitely closer than before. It's not too much of a stretch to say that the other man can probably hear his heart pounding in his chest, and every second that passes feels like an hour.

Wallace:  
The kiss was brief, even more so when he felt the others stillness and eagerness to pull away. Oh /god/ was he really doing this? Despite the aching in his chest to keep going he now regretted his decision painfully, what was he going to do afterwards? Hell Scott would probably move out to avoid the tension he had just created, when they broke off the only sound his gave was a sharp exhale of breath, a nervous one at that as he found himself too tense to move to make a run for it. His heart dropped slightly as he saw Scott begin to talk, usually able to make a joke out of the situation *Oh yeah totally part of the 'training'* was what he could go for to make this a lot easier but the words caught up in his throat and lay dead at a dry mouth, more just looking distraught until he could push sharply away from the other to hastily lock himself in the bathroom to compose himself, the sound of his head hitting to rest against the door rather violent as he released a huff.

Scott:  
Well. Alright then, so it /wasn't/ part of the training. He sighs, sitting up and holding his head in his hands as he realizes what's just happened. Okay, so Wallace... seems to actually have a thing for him. Alright, that's not... so bad. He's not gay or anything - not that he's aware of - but is it really so horrible? Standing up slowly, he makes his way to the bathroom door, leaning against it and giving a little knock on the frame. "... Wallace... come on now. Talk to me buddy. What the hell is going on?" He sighs, raising an eyebrow. "You can't just hide from me after this. I'm not... pissed at you or anything, don't worry..."

Wallace:  
He eventually moved from his place against the cooled door to pace the small room for a moment or two before giving a slight flinch as he paused at the others knocking, not really expecting him to follow him, not that soon anyway, he already pretty much knew what to expect when he got out there, some half assed one-to-one about how he isn't gay but he's 'flattered' or whatever, maybe even blame put onto the mental breakdown he was in the middle of due to his own relationship troubles, if it was up to him he'd stay in there forever just to avoid the embarrassment and questioning but in the real world he'd have to come out at some point and the sooner he got it over with, the better. It was another moment before he slowly unlocked the door with a familiar click as he partially opened it to look at the other before huffing as he pushed past him to go pour himself a drink, uncaring of how early it was, he needed it. "I think you know what's going on, c'mon your not that dim,", he muttered lowly, comfort not replaced with a slight twinge of bitterness.

Scott:  
"I mean, you kissed me, so... there's only a few interpretations I can get from that," he sighs, keeping his distance from Wallace but still following him over, leaning against the wall carefully. He's not sure exactly how to go about this conversation, but... yeah. Alright. Even if Wallace /likes/ him, what can he do about it? He doesn't really feel gay, but... but he had definitely felt the warmth in his chest from being kissed. "So come on... out with it. I wanna know what's going through your head..." He sighs, biting down on his lower lip in hesitation. What exactly is this weird heat he feels in his lungs, his stomach, swelling up now that he's standing so close to him?

Wallace:  
He rolled his eyes. "How about we just forget about it then,", he mumbled with a small huff, busying himself in drinking to act like he didn't even notice the other behind him, that he wasn't completely infatuated with him or anything although he had already kind of gave himself away on that one. He rubbed below his collar a moment to put an end to the pains in his chest, wincing a little as he briefly glanced behind him. "Well maybe I don't want you to know what's going on in my head, It was a mistake, Scott, I'm just disillusion with my boyfriend, troubles, okay? Maybe I thought it'd help..", he trailed off, lies, all lies, and pretty obvious ones too, it seemed he was more trying to convince himself than the other as his gaze dropped to the floor, frown etched deep into his face.

Scott:  
Scott shakes his head, quickly moving closer and pulling Wallace around to face him with a hand on his shoulder. "I don't wanna forget about it though, man! Come on, there's something else going on with you - even if it's... obvious, I just... I wanna hear you say it, confirm it for me," as he speaks his voice gets quieter, more restrained into his chest than when he'd begun. So maybe he's not actually gay or anything - he's never really considered it - but everyone had to have their exceptions, right? Maybe Wallace is his exception. He'd felt nothing but a swell of warmth in his chest when the man kissed him, and a part of him craves it again. Yes, he'd never felt that warmth from his past girlfriends, and especially never from Knives.

Wallace:  
He blinked as he was caught of guard being spun round, knocking over the glass and furrowing his brows a little at how distressed the other was getting. "I've already confirmed it, it was nothing- nothing's going on with me for God's sake, Scott..", he mumbled as he pushed him back a little, huffing to himself as he supported himself on the counter a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched shut momentarily. Eventually his chest was aching more than he anticipated, feeling sick with the feeling in the pit of his stomach, eventually slamming a hand down into the carelessly spilt substance. "I'm fucking in love with you, for fucks sakes, are you happy now?!".

Scott:  
Fully startled by the spilling of the drink as well as Wallace's outburst - despite being the one to cause it - Scott stands there now with his hands at his sides, slinking back into himself from where he'd actually been a bit outgoing in asking such a volatile question. He bites his lip, eyes shifting down to the floor momentarily... what does one say to that? "... yeah, a little," he begins, though it's not the smartest comment of the night. He grips at his right arm with his left nervously, clearing his throat, and with a shake of his head, he can finally meet Wallace's eyes again. "I-I mean, hell, it's not... /that/ big of a deal, man; I'm not... gay or whatever but... I definitely see where you're coming from and..." at that point he trails off into silence, unable to really force what he's thinking into words. That no, really, he's okay with that, and maybe he'd really be okay with more of that kissing stuff they'd done before.

Wallace:  
He quirked a brow at the others almost mocking response, gripping tightly to the counter as he released a slightly distressed huff, barely listening to the others rambling anymore as he got the gist of the rejection, he understood, it was just a more complicated way of trying to let him down easily, before he knew what he was doing he was shoving the glass off the side altogether and shattering it before pressing his back to the counter as he made his way to the ground, staring straight ahead. "Just /go/, Scott, you'll be moving out soon anyway, right? It's not a /surprise/ to me that you're straight or that you want nothing to do with me I just--..", he trailed off with a small huff, shaking his head as he zoned out a little to stop himself from getting to emotional. "I wasn't thinking, I thought this would hurt less.." he mumbled barely audible, glancing to the glass on the floor and then trailed up to the others pretty startled expression, exhaling shakily as he started on a meek apology.

Scott:

 

"H-hey, I never... I never said I was moving out, Wallace," Scott sighs, shifting from one foot to the other in anxious uncertainty as he considers the best way to respond to the other man's words. He really did feel... truly hurt, Scott knows that just by the tone of his voice, the look on his face, the way he's just... there, pained.

"Listen, I..." He pauses, kneeling down to begin gathering up little pieces of the shattered glass in an attempt to help him out. "I never said I didn't want anything to do with you, and... I'm sorry, I just really don't know what I feel, okay? You... y-you just kissed me so suddenly and then I felt... weird inside. It was a good weird though... like, maybe like if we tried that... kissing thing again, then I wouldn't hate it at all..." He mutters, completely aware that he's rambling on and on. He clears his throat. "... hypothetically."

Wallace:  
He rest his forehead on his knee a moment as he vaguely watched the other cleaning up glass a moment, rolling his eyes towards the others rambling an still looking a mess himself. "Scott for Gods sakes if you don't start making some sense you're going out with the alarm clock,", he mumbled as he somehow mustered the motivation to get on his knees and help with cleaning up the mess he made. " Just spit it out, I'm not playing your games,", he grumbled. He sighed shallowly when their hands briefly met collecting glass, shaking his head as he barely moved to toss it away in the trash, somewhere deep knowing what the other was saying but refusing to believe something so uncharacteristic.

Scott:  
Scott pauses, biting his lower lip in hesitation, and he shakes his head. "No, Wallace, I'm... I'm not playing any games, I'm serious. I... I don't know what that feeling meant but it was a really good one..." He mutters, keeping his eyes to the floor as he finishes brushing all the glass shards out of the way and throwing them into the bin, quietly standing up. "I know it's hard to believe, but... but maybe if I let you do it again, it'll make a little more sense..." He sighs, his hands coming to fiddle with his thumbs idly in front of him out of pure frustration and hesitancy.

Wallace:  
"Its called libido,", he /finally/ joked like he usually would in a serious situation, glancing over the other momentarily. " Why do I have to do everything around here anyway? If its that important shouldn't you be kissing me? Some romcom shit right there,", he mumbled. He got back to his feet to dry off the counter, keeping himself busy whilst convincing himself that alone would make the situation less awkward, eventually turning around with a deep sigh as he leaned back against the counter. "So what d'ya say Mr.heterosexual?".

Scott:  
"You're the one that's supposed to be teaching me your wisdom here," he mutters softly, rubbing his arm as he stands there in uncertainty, swallowing hard. He swears under his breath, glancing back up to Wallace with a quiet sigh. God, how the hell could this get pushed all on him? He's practically a child, Wallace always having to do things for him. But now... now, he feels like this is something he had to do for him, for once. Stepping a little closer, he presses his hands to the counter on either side of Wallace's body, pausing first. "Fine... I'll try. No promises I'll be any good..." He whispers, and he carefully, hesitantly leans in to kiss Wallace once more, his hands shaking as he does so.

Wallace:  
"Yeah well maybe I should start charging for my wisdom,", he huffed a he studied then other as he neared, under the strong impression that he definitely wasn't going along with the teasing, though the strong pressure returned to his chest as soon as he was cornered in against the counter, folding his arms as he quirked a brow, exhaling softly with an already moderate weight of alcohol on his breath although it was only just reaching noon. Of course he wasn't good, Scott was a renound bad kisser, clumsy and inexperienced but it didn't stop Wallace's heart lurching in his chest or him kissing back as he did the best to follow the messy lead as his arms soon unfolded to cup the others cheeks in quite the clichéd way.

Scott:  
Scott's hands are shaking even more as Wallace's hands come to cup the sides of his face, holding him close, and the aforementioned straight man finds himself fully intoxicated by the sensation. Wallace feels so... different from the girls he's kissed, he smells different, his breathing even sounds different. Everything about him is so strange and foreign... Scott can't get enough. When he eventually finds himself short of breath, he pulls back carefully, his breath coming shallow and trembling as he finally opens his eyes to look up at Wallace, hardly able to think of a proper thing to say after that... that enlightening experience. Wallace is a guy, a /guy/, he tells himself, but... Scott loves the way he feels when he's kissing him.

Wallace:  
He didn't even notice the shaking until the kiss was broken off, sighing as hi hands dropped back to his sides like nothing ha happened before a mild look of concern took place as he observed the other, rolling his eyes. "Aight, buddy, chill..", he muttered as he quirked a brow to the others speechlessness, not sure whether to take it as a bad sign. " You dumb now or what?", he mumbled as he gave a light pat to his shoulder, contact seeming distant after the previous events as he padded to half carelessly fall onto the mattress to think about everything he screwed up.

Scott:  
Scott quickly turns to follow him to their mattress, shaking his head. He's got to fix this, and fast. "N-no, no, Wallace, it's not that, I... fuck, man, I can't explain it, I..." He swallows hard, confusion and desire mixing together in his brain to make him even more... lost to his situation. "I... I liked that. A lot," he clarifies after a long moment, quickly and almost desperately moving to sit beside where Wallace lays on their bed, sitting with his legs crossed and placing his hands in his lap like an indignant child might. "I really did, it wasn't bad at-- at all..." his cheeks are flushed a soft pink as he stares down at Wallace, unsure exactly what he's after now.

Wallace:  
"Didn't I tell you to chill?", he mumbled into his pillow as he half listened to the others frantic rambling, huffing softly as he peered up slightly with a quirked brow.

" Way to go make it childish, Scott, such a turnoff,", he half joked as he put the effort in to shift onto his back, watching the other in confusion towards the way he was acting. "What's your deal now I thought it wasn't bad? Sorry, i don't do refunds..", he mumbled with a weak smirk aimed towards the other. " Yknow...you're free to keep going you don't need to ask..".

Scott:  
Scott gives a quiet, dry laugh, shaking his head. "... sorry, I'm just... kinda weirded out about this, alright?" He sighs, running his tongue over his lower lip. He shakes his head, trying his best to relax a bit, to make things better between the two of them.

"I promise it wasn't bad, I... I really liked it. That's why I'm confused, and... fuck, I can't even tell you how much I'd like to continue. That's what's so... weird," he mutters, leaning a little closer. He wants more than /anything/ to kiss Wallace again. "I... I'm probably not straight, am I?"

Wallace:  
He stopped the teasing to take the others quatre-life-crisis seriously a moment, actually feeling a tad bit of empathy towards the poor guy, shrugging. "Maybe you're bicurious..", he smirked slightly as he leaned back. "You think you can fake it to knives though?", he mumbled as he studied over the others features, finding the others nerves kind of cute in the moment. He took note of him inching closer, rolling his eyes as he pulled him down by the collar to kiss him again, this time a little more confidently.

Scott:  
Wallace's hand gripping into his collar pauses any previous thought he'd had in responding to the question, and as he's pulled down to kiss him once more, Scott swears it's slowly starting to feel natural, bit by bit. He leans over him, a hesitant hand resting on his chest, and he gives a sigh against his mouth, trying to relax into it. So maybe he is bicurious... or maybe Wallace really is his exception. Of course, he vaguely notes in the back of his mind that there's no way to really be sure until... well, to put it bluntly, until Wallace goes to get undressed. He's not sure if that's going to happen or not, but the thought has him shivering with anticipation.

Wallace:  
He hadn't really been looking for an answer to begin with, more just a 'shutup and put your tongue in my mouth', pressing the other in closer with his free hand to get a better angle, though it was more just an excuse to grope his ass more than anything, slowly releasing his collar and letting his hand rest firmly onto the others shoulder with a small squeeze. He leaned himself up significantly so their bodies pressed together as he released a nasally sigh, eventually letting it break off again though keeping the closeness a moment as he made eye contact with the other.

Scott:  
This new kiss felt more acceptable than the others, less experimental, less like he's just testing the waters. Now... now, he feels like he really just wants to kiss Wallace because he /wants/ to. It's a nice feeling, having someone feel so natural against his lips without having to stress over them. Even with Wallace's wandering hands, he can't help but lean in closer, and when the other man pulls away, Scott doesn't shy his gaze, blinking curiously over at the other with a sigh. "... y-yeah. I definitely like that."

Wallace:  
He kept his hands where they were a moment as he flickered his gaze over the other with a light smirk, giving a contented sigh before finally distancing a little again as he dropped his hands. "You think you're ever gonna figure out your sexuality? Maybe all my flirting screwed you up, I mean, we're practically married,", he teased, though true considering how much he had to look after the other, scolding him and sharing his bed, it was a pretty accurate comparison. He eventually sat himself up slightly to glance the other up and down subtly, though already having pressured the other into a mental breakdown over homosexuality, there was probably no way they'd ever get past kissing, hell he didn't even know if the other had gone that far with a girl never mind him.

Scott:  
Wallace's words elicit a soft laugh from Scott, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, and he shakes his head, glancing up and catching sight of how Wallace seemed to be... admiring him? Oh. Those eyes on him were obvious. Scott had always been clueless when it came to women flirting with him, but for some reason, he's more than aware of the other boy's drifting gaze.

He leans forward a bit, planting his hands in the sheets on the mattress, and he blinks expectantly over at Wallace, his whole face flushing up red now. "I-I mean, I dunno the details but... I think I've figured out enough to know that I like you," he nods quietly, unable to pinpoint exactly what he wants from Wallace, but its definitely something.

Wallace:  
He bit into his lower lip as he soon broke off his gaze, though bedroom eyes rather apparent as he leaned himself against the wall momentarily. "Well I mean...I'm always happy to help you figure out the details..", he mumbled, now that was a rather unsubtle advance. Was he though? He caught himself midst flirting and had to convince himself to be different with Scott than he was with other guys, because he was different, he felt different, and he was more wary of scaring him off with a mixture of overconfidence and straight forwardness, causing him to sigh to himself slightly as he tilted his head up against the wall to watch the ceiling.

Scott:  
Scott blinks up at Wallace in silence, his throat so filled with hesitancy and nervousness that he feels as though he's been swallowing down whole apples. The look in the other's eyes is completely unmistakable - that's an expression laced with desire. Suddenly moving on from simple fluttering, he feels like his heart's doing backflips right into his stomach. Maybe this isn't such a good idea... but maybe Scott isn't the best judge of a situation, either. "W-well, I... I mean, maybe it's not so smart to say this so soon, but... I wouldn't be opposed to learning a little bit more," he mutters under his breath, a hand traveling closer to Wallace as it slides along the sheets. If he's got this man as his guide, he actually trusts him, and he's not afraid to so no if he really needs to. But he doesn't want to.

Wallace:  
He noticed the others subtle expression go from shy and hesitant to almost get-me-the-fuck-out-of-here in two seconds flat, avoiding eye contact now to stop himself fucking it up even more. Besides his slight neuroticism was controlling him by now, practically visualising how he was going to ruin things like he usually did. He quirked a brow as he gland back to the other eventually, unsure if he was just saying that but squinting slightly to the vague remark. "What's that supposed to mean?", he mumbled as he diverted his attention to the others hand, curious as to what he was doing as he kept his ground to allow the hand to reach him.

Scott:  
Sure, he'd been nervous from the sudden lust in Wallace's tone before, but seeing as he's never even considered doing something like this, it's only natural for him to show hesitancy, no matter how much he might want it. He shifts closer to Wallace, bracing against the other's uncertain gaze. "It means what you think it means, Wallace... I'm saying I... I want you to show me more," he sighs, forcing the hesitancy out of his expression in favor of calming himself, carefully placing a hand over Wallace's own and giving a little squeeze to reassure both himself and the other man.

Wallace:  
He blinked as he watched their hands elope, not used to such gentleness, especially from the other as he slowly pulled his hand away, resting his head on the others shoulder. "I don't know, sounds pretty gay..", he half smirked as he took the daring move of pressing a brief kiss to the side of the others neck, eventually pulling back to stand. "I'm not a psychic, Scott, you might need to be more specific than that,", he mumbled, pushing away all the others attempts to keep his brief as he headed to the bathroom with the intention of getting undressed, not wanting to freak the other out too much.

Scott:  
Scott tries to kiss Wallace in return, but when he's pushed away, he makes a little noise of disappointment, unable to hold back his slight pout as the other walks away. He's not entirely sure what it is that the other's doing, that is, until he sees that look in the other's eyes, and his back straightens a bit. "A-alright, I'll just... I'll just wait here," he mutters, sitting there nervously. God, this is really about to happen, isn't it? He pauses, his mind racing, and he quietly decides to pull his own shirt off at the very least, uncertain about how this will all go down, but he's as ready as he'll ever be.

Wallace:  
He briefly locked himself in as he swallowed thickly, having to damp his face with cold water to calm himself down a little, taking some painkillers for the migraine the stress had caused too, sighing to himself as he kind of just stood holding the sink a moment before getting himself together enough to pull off various items of clothing until covering himself back up with his robe, even then hesitating before stepping back out. He glanced to the other a moment, tensing a little as he exhaled softly, half hovering there a moment before giving in and padding back to the mattress, brows furrowed as he looked away momentarily. "Scott-- Maybe you should think about this..", he mumbled, he did this all the time, it was no big deal but he didn't want to let the other make a mistake.

Scott:  
Scott shakes his head quickly, doubling down on his decision, and the look on his face is completely certain. "I thought about it and it's fine," he sighs, shifting in his seat. He takes a moment to admire Wallace's appearance. He's seen him half dressed like this before, but... but he's never actually put any thought into it, not like this. "If-- if we don't do this now, then... then I'm always gonna wonder what might've happened, y'know?" He gives a soft frown, frustration in his eyes. "Listen, we... I'll stop you if I need to, and... and if it doesn't work out well then we can just forget it ever happened and you'll just go on being my best friend, alright?"

Wallace:  
He eventually sat slowly onto the edge of the 'bed', smoothing over the sheets to distract himself a moment. "Just fine?", he quirked a brow with a weak smirk, though nodding slowly as he glanced over the others torso a moment. He rolled his eyes, feeling his heart ache a little at the thought of them having to just forget about everything. "I don't know if I can do that, you're gonna give me a stroke I swear to God, Scott..", he huffed towards the chest pains, flopping down to lay with the other a moment. " You're gonna be the death of me, I swear...".

Scott:  
Scott quietly gives a sigh, shaking his head. Maybe he needs to think his words over a little more carefully before speaking for once... this is an important moment, and he can't risk ruining it. He knows Wallace is sensitive about this, and if he hurt him, he couldn't quite forgive himself. He lays back against the mattress beside Wallace, staring up at the ceiling. This is... how this all started. He holds tighter to Wallace's hand now, letting out a soft grumble. "Listen, I... I'm sorry, that wasn't the best way to put it, okay? Just... I just want you to know that I'm okay with this... if you want to try."

Wallace:  
He gave a deep sigh as he glanced back to the other, tensing a little as the grip tightened on his hand, unsure if theyd ever be able to return to normal after this, he didn't want to. He wasn't upset or anything, just stressed, that much was obvious. He nodded meekly as he propped himself up on his elbow, shifting a little in his less than usual attire. "So what now?", he mumbled as he let go of the others hand, sitting himself up and resting a hand onto the sheets beside the other so he was leaning over a little.

Scott:  
Scott shifts to stare up at Wallace with a soft smirk, finally feeling resolute in his decision. Yeah... yeah, Wallace is his best friend, he can do this. Maybe Wallace could be his... something-more. He shrugs his shoulders, giving a quiet laugh. "That, I don't know. It's up to you, Mr. Homosexual Wisdom," he smiles up at him, and for once in several months, it actually feels genuine. Sure, Wallace had always been known to cheer him up, but... but now, it feels different. Something's shifted in their dynamic, and Scott loves the warmth it brings to his chest.

Wallace:  
The smile forced him into an odd feeling as he stared at him a moment, blinking as he snapped out of it with a dazed nod, leaning himself in closer to catch the others lips into a slow kiss, resting both hands on either side of him. To keep the closeness he slowly progressed to somewhat climb onto the other, resting a knee between the others legs as a hand drifted to rest and slowly feel over his bare chest with a slight smirk into the kiss, heart in his throat as his robe began to undo and drape down a little, unphased by this as he broke the kiss momentarily to trail smaller ones down Scotts throat.

Scott:  
Scott kisses Wallace in return, following his actions without question as he knows that he's the far more well-rounded one when it comes to... this. He lays there beneath the other, examining how he moves to hover over him, how his lips move and how he trails those kisses over his jaw and his neck.

It's... a bizarre sensation, to be on the receiving end of this for once. Staring up at the ceiling above with flushed cheeks, he tilts his head upwards, allowing Wallace to move those gentle kisses over his skin. Is this what it felt like for girls? Just laying there and allowing it to happen? He's not complaining, it... it feels nice. Very nice.

Wallace:  
He took the others adjustment in position as encouragement as he stopped briefly at his lower neck to nip briefly before suckling for a moment, hand continuing to drift, only resting at the others waist for a minute or so before his fingertips began to ghost the edge of the waistline of the lounge pants the other had yet to change out of. He exhaled softly against the exposed neck once satisfied with his work, knee shifting between his legs to press in a little closer as he rolled hisneyes and pulled up one of the others hands up to his own back to do the work for him as he kissed against the small bruise left on his skin.

Scott:  
With the prompting of Wallace's hand, he lifts one of his own to lightly hold onto the other man's back, completely unaware he'd been holding his breath until he finally lets it out in a heavy sigh, the sensation of Wallace marking his neck enough to draw it out of him. And, god, there his hands go, down towards Scott's pants. This is... well, it's certainly nerve-wracking, that much is certain. "That... definitely feels good," he whispers, feeling as though he's got to fill the silence with some kind of talking. Of course, as soon as it comes out of his mouth, he feels like he'd rather drink a gallon of molten lead, completely mortified. Why the hell couldn't he just keep his damn mouth shut? He never said anything like that when he was with girls, so why now?

Wallace:  
His movements paused a moment as he quirked a brow to the other, exhaling against him before giving a slight laugh at the embarrassment, trying to make it less awkward. "You gonna say that every time?", he smirked as his free hand now skimmed up to tangle playfully into the others unruly hair before drifting to reassuringly cup his cheek a moment. He gave another brief kiss before idly pressing his knee firmly up against the others crotch, hand drifting beneath the others waistline to barely reach his underwear, swallowing thickly as he waited for some sort of all clear signal from the other.

Scott:  
"Shut up; maybe," he mutters, his whole face flushing red then, and he tugs Wallace into that kiss closer if only to keep him from really lingering too long staring at him. He sighs against his mouth, slowing allowing himself to calm down once more. Well... this is is, he supposes. When his roommate reaches down to skirt along the edges of his lounge pants, his knee pressing between his thighs, Scott gives an uncharacteristically soft whine, unable to hide and deny his particularly strong arousal any longer. After a short moment of hesitation, he gives a silent nod, meeting Wallace's eyes with certainty plain in his own.

Wallace:  
He followed orders in falling deeper into the kiss, exhaling softly once broken off with a slight shudder towards the others reactions, sitting up slightly to answer the silent confirmation as he slowly dragged down the pants, not wanting to rush anything. He swallowed thickly as he allowed his robe to half fall down as the pants were removed though leaving the rest of it up to the other as he made brief eye contact to establish this, barely touching down on the others underwear as he traced the others skin a moment before sighing as he allowed his hand to drift back down into a light grope of the others crotch.

Scott:  
Scott hesitantly lifts his hips to allow the other man to tug down on his pants, leaving himself left in nothing more than his boxers and the soft red flush that seems to cover most of his skin. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if Wallace could hear the sound of his heart pounding in his chest, horribly flustered up and yet still wanting it all the same. When Wallace gropes at his obvious erection though, he swallows hard, glancing aside to keep from looking directly at the other. Sure, he's gone this far with girls before, but... this is still his best friend. It's going to be weird for a minute or so. "... h-heh, well at least now you know I'm not completely unattracted to you..." he gives a dry laugh, trying to save the silence.

Wallace:  
He blinked at the offputting reaction from the other, slowly releasing him to break from being so straight forwards, sighing shakily at the others lack of interest in undressing as he edgily tied his robe back upntp cover himself in a haze of awkward embarrassment. He rolled his eyes at the seemingly somewhat hurtful statement with how distant the other was being. "Well thank God for that,", he mumbled, practically drowning in his own sarcasm as he glanced away momentarily, huffing softly into the quiet as he hesitated on what to do with the others sudden change in attitude.

Scott:  
Scott shakes his head after a moment of the pause, furrowing his brow in confusion. "... well? Why'd you stop?" He asks, actually somewhat frustrated. "Listen, I'm just... n-not all that used to being touched, alright? It's fine, I... I like it."

He clears his throat, deciding to sit up slowly, and as he notes the little frown on Wallace's face, he carefully cups him by the jaw and turn his head, bringing him into a soft kiss if only to prove to him that this is okay. "If I really wanted you to stop then I'd say so... so until that happens, don't worry."

Wallace:  
He blinked ass he glanced back to him, caught off guard by the uncharacteristic anger coming from the usually pretty mild mannered guy, huffing slightly with no more than a small nod, more than a little insecure after what the other said about forgetting everything, feeling as if any sort of relationship in the future relied on him not fucking up in the bedroom. He's surprised again as he's turned to be kissed, tensing a moment before gathering himself enough to kiss back in the short time before the other broke off, sighing with a nod. "Just cut me some slack, eh? Its not just you here...", he mumbled as he replaced the hand where the other wanted it, squeezing more firmly as he allowed the other to get comfortable again.

Scott:  
Scott sighs, nodding his head in understanding. "Listen, I... I'm sorry, I'm just nervous and I'm not really sure how this whole thing is supposed to work," he mutters, biting down on his lower lip, and he reaches a hand hesitantly over to Wallace's thigh, glancing downwards before he finally meets his eyes again. "...I'm... I'm gonna actually try, alright? I know you want me to, so... just let me know what needs doing and I'll do it," he clears his throat in a desperate attempt to just... man up and make this happen. He wants it, Wallace does too, so what's the problem with making it work out?

Wallace:  
He blinked as he stopped again with a sigh. "Scott..", he mumbled as he watched his hand, shaking his head. "I'll do the work I'll just-- I'll guide you through things, alright?", he mumbled as he inched in closer, rolling his eyes as he pulled his hand to his waist. " You can undress me,", he mumbled after a brief pause, studying the other. "I mean-.. If you /want/ to..".

Scott:  
Scott allows Wallace to move his hand, and he swallows hard, glancing downwards. "Y-yeah... yeah, I wanna," he mutters, slowly reaching for the folds of the other's robe and tugging it apart, off of his shoulders first, and he carefully lets it fall to the mattress, the fabric pooling around the other's waist. He flushes softly, pink in the face once more as he glances to admire Wallace's body in a way he's never considered before. "... you're more pretty than I thought you were." And yet there goes his stupid mouth again.

Wallace:  
He let his teeth sink into his lower lip as he watched the others movements, it was odd really, after being roommates for so long they'd always kept to old habits with privacy so there was no chance to see each other bare, though a little surprising taking into consideration his own frequent flings, often in front of the other two with the lack of space to seek privacy. He shifted slightly to assist the other slightly before blinking at the others word vomit, watching him a moment before giving a slight laugh. "Pretty?", he mumbled as he leaned over to kiss him briefly, hands resting on his upper thighs with a slightly more relaxed and seductive gaze. " You're not too bad yourself..".

Scott:  
Scott invites that kiss in eagerly, already unable to get enough of Wallace's taste on his tongue, and when he pulls back, he's breathless, blinking carefully over to him. God, that look in his eyes... he swears his heart just skipped two or ten beats. "... thanks, I guess," he smirks, shaking his head, and he glances down, chewing hesitantly on his lower lip as he thinks hard about what he should do. Making his decision, he reaches his hand a tad lower, hesitant as he gropes at Wallace's crotch through the fabric of the robe that still rests there. His breath catches in his throat - yeah, alright wow, that's definitely an erection. An erection caused by him. "... t-that's okay right?"

Wallace:  
He traced the others inner thigh with his thumb a moment with a small smirk towards the other before noticing where his hand was drifting to, not even registering it before he was being groped, pale skin lighting up slightly as the blood rushed to his face, and other places as his exhale came out a little bit louder than he'd hoped, turning into more of a groan than a sigh. Fuck. He bit back into his lip as he glanced to meet the others gaze, humming out slightly as he nodded in encouragement, hips shifting slightly beneath the others hand, withholding a sound this time.

Scott:  
Scott can't believe he's actually doing this, his heart thrumming what feels like all the way up in his throat. He sucks on his lip idly, trying to concentrate, and after locking eyes with Wallace for a moment, he breaks them away again, staring downwards at the work laid out before him. He gives a few experimental squeezes through the fabric, mapping out the shape and size of Wallace's cock through the cloth, and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was impressed. With a shuddering sigh, he wraps his fingers around it, giving slow strokes. He's not... /quite/ ready to go skin to skin yet. But he definitely wants to, and soon.

Wallace:  
He watched the other as he slowly leaned backwards with his hands resting back on the mattress to keep him from falling like an idiot. He tensed, back arching very slightly as he failed to resist a shudder at the others contact. It somehow felt almost different to the usual, but maybe it was the deprivation getting to him after his boyfriend issues, either way the other was definitely doing something, god he was going to have to clean this robe. He tensed up slightly as his hands gripped at the sheets. "Fuck- Scott-", he practically groaned out as he lost his cool, fully flushed and a full mess to as he melted eagerly into every touch.

Scott:  
Keep going, Scott, don't get psyched out of it - that's what he keeps repeating over and over in his mind, swallowing hard. Watching Wallace's reactions is enough to send even more heat directly between his legs, having never before imagined that another guy's noises of pleasure could sound this damn /nice/. He bites harder on his lip now, giving a firmer squeeze to his cock as he continues. "Y-you sound... really good like that," he mutters under his breath, a shiver running down his spine at the mere sound of his name being called out in such a filthy way.

Wallace:  
Ironically the others awkward compliment to how he sounded was half interrupted by another almost desperate sounding groan for the other as the touches got a little firmer, losing his dignity a moment as he rutted into the others hand, breathing uneven and a little shakiy through excitement. He was barely able to compose himself enough to lean himself against the other to kiss him clumsily, control relying on libido alone as several noises slipped into the kiss, panting steadily through his nose.

Scott:  
Scott grips at Wallace's shoulder tightly as he's leaned up against, pulling the man closer as he strokes at his cock, kissing him with an open mouth and drinking in every noise he makes. He's fervent in his decision now, every aspect of what's happening enough to make his heart pound with desire. After a long moment, Scott pulls back from the kiss for a gasp of oxygen, his lips glistening with spit as he slows the way he gropes at Wallace's cock. With half-lidded eyes, he stares over at the other man carefully, removing his hand slow and steady. "Wallace, what... what do I do now?" He asks, at somewhat of a standstill when it comes to the whole... gay thing.

Wallace:  
His kissing only got worse as he progressively lost his mind to the others hands, shuddering violently as his weakened moans blurted out carelessly. He swallowed thickly when the other pulled back, gazing over his every feature in his messy state, hazy with pleasure as he kissed roughly at the others jaw a moment before questioned on what to do, blinking "Wh--fuck-...", he mumbled. " Are we doing this? Like all the away?...", he mumbled lazily as he pulled back, studying the other.

Scott:  
Scott flushes bright red when he realizes that... well, that hadn't been Wallace's plan from the start. Well fuck. He's suddenly mortified.

With a quiet sigh, he pulls his legs up to his chest and leans on them, glancing away. "I-I mean I guess I just-- I kind of assumed that was... what we were doing, yes," he mutters, stumbling over his words. Sure, perhaps he'd assumed there'd be some kind of mouth stuff too, but... isn't going that far what he wants to learn? Suddenly Wallace's homosexual wisdom seems... to falter.

Wallace:  
He blinked as the other suddenly curled back into himself. "Hey- calm down I was just checking-", he mumbled, voice softer and more relaxed now he was a little more worn out. He shuffling up to kiss back down his jaw, trailing down to his collar as he pressed the other to lay back, teasing at his underwear momentarily before edging them down as he began trailing clumsy kisses down his chest and to his stomach, glancing up to the other with the same lustful look as before.

Scott:  
Scott shifts to lay back against the mattress carefully, swallowing hard as Wallace hovers over him like this, those warm lips pressed up against his chest as his caring hands tug downwards on his underwear. The inexperienced man lifts his hips once more to allow the cloth to come off, hesitantly coming to terms with the fact that he's fully exposed now and completely naked. Opening up his eyes, he stares up at Wallace carefully, a shiver running down his spine at the sight of the other man over him. "... s-sorry I stopped touching you though I just didn't want you to-- you know...." He mutters, feeling a little guilty since Wallace had been feeling good.

Wallace:  
He blinked as he paused to watch the other, shaking his head as he kissed gently at his lower stomach. "Dont worry about it, I would've done..", he smirked slightly as he faintly dragged his lips over his skin briefly before skimming the back of the others hand gently, tracing his knuckles as he lowered enough to exhale softly, making lustful eye contact as he pressed his tongue to the others tip, repeating small laps a moment, groping gently at the others inner thigh and up to his base.

Scott:  
Scott tenses up at the sudden warmth that envelopes the tip of his cock, chills running from his head to his toes, and he leans his head back, chewing on his lower lip. Only once before had he ever had someone do this to him, and even then, it didn't feel anywhere close to how this does.

He lets out a quiet groan in reaction to Wallace's tongue against his sensitive flesh, already able to tell just how... /skilled/ his roommate is with his mouth, and if he couldn't tell from his kisses, he definitely can now. "Fuck-- Wallace..." He breathes out, his eyes squeezing tightly shut in response.

Wallace:  
He sighed nasally with a small shudder at the others cursing, briefly massaging at his tip before beginning to slowly take the rest of him into his mouth, pausing to suckle with every inch until he could rise back up again, pressing his tongue up against him as he did so, pulling off a moment as he repeated the process, getting into a slow rhythm with enough time in the pauses to mess with the other without making him spill, humming around him slightly to amplify the feeling.

Scott:  
Within moments if having Wallace's mouth wrapped around him, Scott's damn near losing his mind, thighs trembling and breaths coming soft and shallow as he allows the other man to work his magic. He can't help himself, a hand running down to card eagerly through the other's dark hair as he sucks him off, locking his fingers into the strands and holding onto him for dear life. Even though he /could/ just close his eyes and picture this to be a girl on his cock, he honestly wonders why he'd even /want/ to - a quick glance downwards confirms that, yes, the sight is hotter than anything he'd ever expected.

Wallace:  
He shut his eyes momentarily at the feel of the other tugging at his hair, shuddering slightly just at the sight of the other losing control, own cheeks slightly flushed as he partly drooled around the others length unintentionally, exahing shakily as he slowly pulled off with a few final circular licks, glancing back to the other with a meek look of embarrassment, underestimating himself to begin with and now only doubting that the other could even be satisfied as sat himself up slightly. "Sorry-", why was he apologizing? Fuck if he knows.

Scott:  
Right as he'd been about to let out a moan, it's quickly replaced by a frustrated whine as Wallace pulls away, Scott's hips twitching with desire. He slowly removes his hand from the other's hair, gazing down at him and shaking his head quickly. "No-- no, what are you sorry for?" He asks, panting shallowly. "That was... fuck, that was really, /really/ good, don't be sorry..." He mutters, propping himself up on his elbows to look down at him, flushing at the sight of Wallace just chilling there next to his own damn arousal.

Wallace:  
He swallowed thickly as he looked away briefly before reaching to grope and gently thumb over his length before crawling back up to the other as he pressed a couple of fingers to Scotts lips, giving a meek smirk as he leaned over to kiss at the edge of his jawline before nipping gently at his ear with a low whispered instruction of "Suck" to the other as he firmly placed a kiss beneath his ear, exhaling softly. "That was really hot by the way..", he mumbled lowly.

Scott:  
Okay, now this is starting to feel /real/. They're actually doing this; fuck, they're actually /doing/ this. When Wallace prods those fingers against his lips, Scott shivers, and in that instant, he's completely aware of the role he's to play. He's going to be the one beneath Wallace... Wallace is going to be /inside/ him. With a soft shiver, he nods, quietly parting his lips and licking over the other man's fingers carefully, pulling them into his mouth and giving a good suck on them, as best as he can despite never really.. having to suck on anything like this before.

Wallace:  
He had never felt just this close to anyone before or even took a situation like this just as slowly as he was, like he wanted to favour it, wanted it to actually mean something and be as intimate as possible, his usual flings would usually start outside the doorway and be over by now, but unlike a lot of other guys he actually had to face Scott when this was over rather than just watching him walk out in the morning like a one night stand usually ended. His fingers mingled with the others tongue as he began gently nipping at various discovered sensitive spots across the skin of Scotts neck, releasing a shaky breath or two as his free hand travelled to gently grope the others cock without warning as he pulled his fingers back from the others mouth.

Scott:  
Scott sighs quietly as he toys his tongue over Wallace's fingers, leaning his head to the side to allow the other's kisses, and when he reaches for his cock, the shorter man gives a soft groan. Parting his lips again, he lets Wallace remove his slickened fingers from his mouth, his eyes opening to stare back at him with a certain look of desire in his eyes. Alright, this is getting /really/ real now... he wants this for sure, he's absolutely positive of that, and nothing would change his mind about that fact. His mind quickly shifts to what the next possible move would be, and he hesitantly slides his thighs apart in response, just a bit to see Wallace's reaction. What would he go for then? "S-so... what's the next step?" He questions anyway, chewing lightly on his lip.

Wallace:  
He sighed softly as he briefly made eye contact with the other, more at ease with the others increase in confidence, looking away a momentvas he slowly removed the rest of his gown, setting it aside carelessly as he glanced down to the others movements, biting into his lip at the settling in to him that he was actually doing this, shuddering a little as he glanced back to him, blinking. "Don't play dumb--", he mumbled with a small smirk to the fact the other clearly had a clue to what was happening as he briefly kissed his jaw before shifting further to the others legs. "Its gonna be weird-.." He mumbled in awkward warning. "Might hurt a little...", he followed up though he knew it probably would as he hesitantly reached to press his fingers to the others entrace though pausing for the all clear to press in as he worked at him a moment.

Scott:  
Scott takes a deep breath, laughing dryly at the accusation. He shakes his head, licking his lips carefully as he glances downwards, and he shudders when Wallace's fingers come into contact with his sensitive entrance. He glances up to him briefly then, swallowing hard. "R-right, right, I know, just... go slowly," he sighs, nodding his confirmation. It feels odd, having to give his permission to this sort of thing - a thing he'd never considered himself to do in a billion lifetimes. And yet here he is with his very best friend, about to let him press inside of him, and he can't believe this is his reality now. The weirdest feeling is that he doesn't even think twice, never wanting to stop it.

Wallace:  
He continued to tease a moement before recieving the others permission, rolling his eyes. "I'm not stupid, Scott, I'm not exactly new to this..", he mumbled, huffing softly towards the others comment as he gave another brief squeeze to his length to hopefully ease the odd feeling as he slowly pressed one of the fingers in, grimacing slightly himself at the though of hurting the other too much though slowly progressing till knuckle deep, taking things as slow as possible as he squirmed it around slightly and made room to press the other partly in, biting his lip as his gaze went from his hand firmly working the others length up to Scotts face to judge his reactions.

Scott:  
Scott holds his breath for a long moment in an attempt to keep himself still, though his body tenses up quickly, and he decides to let it out, knowing being all stiff could /not/ be good to help with this. Trying his best to relax now, he closes his eyes, a quiet groan elicited from his throat as Wallace presses into him slowly, that hand on his cock enough to keep him satisfied for now. It didn't feel bad yet, per se, just... strange. He'd get used to it, he figures, shrugging his shoulders. "I trust the fact that you-- ah... you know what you're doing, heh..."

Wallace:  
He paused as he felt the other tense up drastically, beginning to massage at his tip with his thumb to see if he could help to relax him slightly, sighing in content when the other finally melted back down, pressing his second finger in all the way after a momentary pause, blinking as he glanced up to nod. "You should considering I'm some sort of 'homo wizard',", he mumbled as he squirmed his fingers, giving a muttered warning before scizzoring them slightly in order to stretch him out a little, feeling over every detail of the others arousal in the process, struggling to keep himself from shivering at the others small sounds.

Scott:  
Scott can't help but laugh at that, at least quietly, and he shakes his head, shivering a bit with a soft groan when Wallace presses in a second finger, both of them shoved all the way to his knuckles. He rolls his head back a bit, resting it on his pillow quietly as he allows his roommate freedom to work, knowing that this is going to take time and effort. It might not stop hurting all of a sudden, but he can persevere. Besides... it's not /so/ bad, at least not yet. A little bit of discomfort in the stretching, that all. "So... so then, mister homo wizard, when... nn, when is that magical moment it's supposed to feel like an angel is singing or whatever?" He jokes, still trying to keep himself casual, under control, and from losing whatever dignity he's still got left.

Wallace:  
He was kind of turned on as he watched the other unravel in his hands, but who wouldn't be? He quirked a brow to his joke. "God don't tell me you've never /came/ before, Scott..", he mumbled as he continued to work at his entrance. " I mean it's the same stuff going on than with a chick-- except..you're my bitch,", he mumbled with a brief chuckle as he bit his lip, a little concerned for the others comfort. "You're too tight--", he mumbled out bluntly as he leaned over the other to slide open a drawer and fumble for some lube, chewing into his lower lip.

Scott:  
Scott can't help but give a dry, slightly choked laugh against the discomfort in his hips, shaking his head. "No shit, dude, I can't even count how many times I've came - but I meant like... I heard there was a spot that felt really good somewhere I'm there, y'know?... of course I'm your bitch though."

Suddenly his breath catches in his throat, cutting off a laugh, and he gives a groan of frustration when Wallace removes his fingers, laying there with his legs spread as the other goes to retrieve his lube. "...hang on, are you telling me that you actually have that stuff and /didn't/ use it first??"

Wallace:  
He rolled his eyes "Thanks for the info..", he smirked though dwelling on that a moment, eager to see the other that unravelled, exhaled shakily. "Prostate---Heard /where?/" he mumbled as he quirked a brow. "Damn right you're my bitch," he mumbled under his breath as he pulled back from the draw triumphantly to sit back between his legs. He raised a brow. "Thought you were more lax--", he mumbled with a sigh, smirking a little. " Besides, I wanted to warm you up first...", he swallowed thickly as he unscrewed the cap to coat both his fingers again.

Scott:  
Scott shrugs his shoulders, enjoying this little playful dialogue they've got going here. It's definitely doing wonders in the way of helping him relax, seeing that this isn't some kind of weird, unusual thing they're doing. He's still the same Scott, and Wallace is the same Wallace he's always been too. This is exactly what he needed. "What can I say, I've heard things from places," he smirks, shaking his head. Perhaps making it unknown would be enough to tease Wallace in return after all of this? "And yeah, totally, I'm soooo relaxed right now. Not like I'm dealing with my best pal trying to get all up in my business and shove his fingers in my ass for the first time - nope, I'm the chillest. Chiller than like, Buddha or someone."

Wallace:  
He allowed his brow to remain raised in suspicion. "Places? Maybe you're gayer than I first thought..", he mumbled with a smirk as he shifted position, setting the bottle aside. " Hey keep up with that attitude and I won't use it,", he teased. Though he still seemed concerned with a small mumbled warning to the other. "It's gonna be cold..", he sighed as he pressed his fingers back to him, this time easing them both back in with little warning as he began thumbing back at the others tip, finding the slight hitches in the others voice as he teased him pretty damn hot, but his dark flush gave that away for him.

Scott:  
Scott smirks, laying back against the mattress and resting his hands against his chest carefully, parting his legs just as he had before Wallace moved away to grab the lube. When the cool temperature of the sticky lube touches him though, he shivers, holding his breath, though he lets it out in a deep sigh as Wallace presses those fingers back into him. "A-aha-- shit you weren't kidding..." he bites his lip, squirming a bit before he finally relaxes back into the sheets. "Okay... okay that's better. It's warmer now.. and I can t-tell it's easier too..."

Wallace:  
He rolled his eyes slightly at the others awkward approach to the situation, taking notes on his physical responses. "Scott, you're telling me things I already know, buddy..", he mumbled as he thrusted his fingers in and out a few times before beginning to scissor again. He couldn't deny he kind of liked how the other continued to ramble on though, continuing to massage his length in comfort, mumblinbg a small reassurance slightly uncharacteristically.

Scott:  
Scott sighs, shaking his head. "Well excuse me, pal, I'm just-- oh..." He pauses, the snarky grin on his face quickly fading as he begins to feel... pretty good, actually. He shifts his hips a bit, chewing on his lower lip as he stares up at the ceiling above.

"... r-right. Right, you should... definitely keep doing this," he mutters, hardly above a breath, and his whole face flushes pink as he realizes just what's happening here. He's... /really/ enjoying this-- hell, he's probably gay at this point, he should've realized it sooner.

Wallace:  
He watched the other trail off, raising a brow a moment before he figured out what was happening, having to check out the sight as he massaged at the others walls, shuddering as his gaze fixed on the other losing his cool. At this point he figured the other was beyond ready as slowly pulled the fingers out and reached up to lock the other into a rough kiss after a long gaze at him, shifting to position himself in the process, more straight forwards now that the other was getting into it, shuddering as he pressed the tip of his cock to the others entrance, though not moving without an all clear from the other.

Scott:  
Scott sighs in frustration as the fingers come out of him, but he's quickly shut up by the sudden kiss, melting against Wallace's body. He definitely feels like he's more ready than he'll ever be now, carefully adjusting his legs to either side of the other's body and allowing him to take control of this. Right... he knows what he's doing, he'll treat you right, he thinks. The moment he feels Wallace's cock come up against him though, he pulls from the kiss, a jolt of anticipation working it's way through him. He gives a slow nod, staring up at him. "... okay, I... I'm definitely ready, go ahead..."

Wallace:  
He exhaled softly with a slight hitch of nerves, resting his hands slowly on either side of the other a moment as he shifted before one immediately drifted down along his chest to reach for his length again, squeezing firmly in attempts to sooth any pain he was causing as he slowly pushed himself partially in. He swallowed thickly as his head dropped down slightly, violent shudder running down his back with a stifled groan slipping out, much to his own surprise as he let the other adjust before pressing in even further.

Scott:  
When Wallace first pushes in, Scott lets out a quiet groan of pain, his muscles stretching a bit further than even his fingers had pressed. The feeling of his cock, though, it's so much warmer and thicker than his fingers had been as well, a shuddering breath escaping from the other as he shifts his hips, adjusting against the intrusion. "O-oh. Ngh, /fuck/ that's... h-hah... d-definitely bigger than I'd expected..." he mutters softly, breathlessly, and his eyes slip closed, head tossing backwards.

Wallace:  
He stopped to slow down drastically at the others pained sounds, exhaling sharply as he leaned in to kiss the others forehead, down his cheek and to his jaw, working at the soft skin with his now slightly clumsy lips as he gave a firm squeeze at the others length, beginning to barely jerk at him as he waited for him to calm down before pushing himself the rest of the way in, weak groan cut short by a hoarse grimace towards the others pain, hands still fumbling desperately to sooth him

Scott:  
Scott raises a shaky hand to grab Wallace by the cheek and pull him into an actual kiss, lips parted slightly as he holds him closer, working against his mouth carefully and trying to distract himself from the soreness resonating below. It takes a good minute or two before Scott finally gives a quiet groan against him, nodding his head in a silent plea for Wallace to continue. He shivers underneath him, actually attempting to give a rock of his hips to urge him on.

Wallace:  
He blinked as he eagerly squirmed up to kiss the other, sighing nasally at the same time as a low groan rose in his throat, hips squirming in anticipation as his body pressed gently into the others until they were as close as possible before shuddering at the others noises, keeping their lips passionately connected a moment as a groan broke out at the others squirms, eventually slowly pulled his hips back before thrusting them back in slowly at first, soon breaking off to nuzzle himself into the crook of the others neck as steady pants left him, breath hitching as his hips squirmed again.

Scott:  
When Wallace breaks their warm kiss in favor of pressing his face up against his neck, Scott wastes no time to wrap his arms around him, holding him close as he lays his head back comfortably against his pillow, his eyes closed and breath coming shallowly. The sensation within him as Wallace presses into him repeatedly incites a heavy shudder up the smaller man's spine, and he slowly rocks his hips down against Wallace's cock as well, a hand traveling up to thread his fingers into the back of his dark hair. This.. is actually nice, he thinks. It doesn't hurt all that much... and the slow, warm friction is almost pleasing.

Wallace:  
t's clear by now that Wallace had completely infatuated himself with the other, from the feeling of his soft skin own to the scent he was oh so used to and now submerged in with how utterly close they were pressed, thrusts getting shorter as he got into some sort of rhythm of slowly progressively speeding himself up to begin hitting a little deeper into the other to begin with as he gave another haste kiss to the others neck as he struggled to prevent himself mumbling his name once or twice, maybe more as he readjusted his hand to grope at the others arousal.

Scott:  
Now that they've settled into a nice little rhythm, bucking their hips into one another, Scott finally starts to feel a quiet swell of pleasure within himself, heat and pressure building in his lower abdomen as he clings to Wallace, holding him tighter against his chest. He takes soft panting breaths, nodding his head in silence as his roommate works against his body, completely admitting to himself now that this is wonderful and he can't believe he'd never done it before.

Wallace:  
Despite the others near silence he struggled to contain the small grunts and moans he released with every roll in though that probably wasn't new to Scott with the long nights of this he spent with other guys on the regular, though this was different because it was with him but despite the inexperience of his roommate it somehow felt twice as good. He clenched his eyes shut towards the faint knotting feeling building in his abdomen, mattress creaking slightly with each steady movement until he was increasing he speed again to hit deeper and deeper in hopes of finding the others sweet spot.

To be continued never


End file.
